Fate's Ways
by If My Wings Could Fly
Summary: When rachel sets Kurt up on a blind date that goes terribly wrong, who will be there to rescue him? Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sort of knew to the Glee fanfiction area, but I hope you enjoy what I have. This is an AU story. And it is, of course, Klaine. Because I am a ridiculous die-hard Klaine fan. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Kurt! You have _never _dated someone! You need to _get out there_!" yelled Rachel as she placed her hands on Kurt's shoulders and shook him mercilessly.

"I dated Brittany!" he protested.

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't. You'll have to explain," Kurt replied, smirking, although he did, in fact, know exactly what rachel was talking about. Settling down on the couch which lay conveniently behind him, he raised an eyebrow and awaiting Rachel's reply.

"_Kurt! _It's just one teenie-weenie date! Besides, what could go wrong?" she begged.

"I am _not _going out on a blind date. I'm a romantic, that is _not _my style. Blind dates are for _desperate _people. _Desperate_!"

Rachel threw her hands up in the air and stomped right up to Kurt.

"Who are you kidding Kurt? You _are _desperate! _Look _at you! You have never had a proper date before!" she yelled.

"Yes, we went over that," he answered dryly, "And do you call this a proper date? Besides, why do you care so much?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel flopped back onto the couch. Neither spoke. It was almost a comfortable silence. But they both knew that the conversation wasn't over yet.

"Please," whispered Rachel, "I just want you to be happy. Ever since Finn became... Unavailable, it seems that you just haven't been trying."

Kurt stiffened.

"Rachel. I appreciate what you're doing, I really do, but I'm fine," he spoke sincerely, taking her hand in his.

"Just one date. Then I'll stop bugging you." Kurt sighed.

"On one condition."

Rachel perked up.

"Anything! Anything! I will literally get Barbra Streisand to stop whatever she is doing and come here to Ohio and sing broadway with you if you go on this one little blind date."

Kurt chuckled.

"That does sound very nice, but I had something a little less impossible planned."

"Your wish is my command," Rachel cried out, grasping Kurt's hands in her own. He snorted.

"Hardly. If that were true, you wouldn't be making me do this."

"Hurry up and tell me the condition."

"Alright. I get to give you an an all-out makeover."

Rachel nodded vigourously. Kurt laughed.

"Are you sure you're up for that? By all-out, I mean makeup, hair, clothes, _everything._"

"Of course."

"Then I guess I'll see you later." Rachel winked at him.

"You're on,"

* * *

><p>"So, who exactly is it that I'm supposed to meet? And where?" Kurt asked into his cell.<p>

"You'll see. Oh, and I'll give you one guess as to the location."

"Breadstix. The only half-decent place in town."

"Right on. Oh, and be there around 7:00. He'll be there."

"With flowers?"

"With flowers."

With that, Rachel promptly turned off her phone, leaving Kurt with more than a few unanswered questions. Standing up, he walked over to his dresser to find something nice to wear.

Pulling off his current attire, he slid on a black turtleneck and a pair of navy skinny jeans. He would find a nice sweater later. Checking his watch, he established that he still had about an hour before he had to arrive at Breadstix.

Seeing as this was a fair amount of time, he decided to start his moisturizing process.

When this was finally complete, he realized that he only had fifteen more minuted before he had to be at Breadstix. He dashed over to his drawer (fashion always comes first) and pulled out a blue coat with black buttons. With practiced hands, he did up the buttons perfectly in a matter of seconds. Before he left, he stole a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Running a finger through his hair, he nodded in satisfaction. He looked fabulous.

* * *

><p>Stepping up to the door of Breadstix, Kurt prepared for the worst. Rachel may have chosen to be with a boy Kurt had once admired, but overall, her taste in boys didn't really seem that great to Kurt.<p>

Despite his trepidation, Kurt managed to pluck up the willpower to push open the door. There, in a black suit, stood a dashing young man. He had black curly hair that was gelled back over his head, and a small smile played across his lips. Kurt was absolutely mesmerized. The man was... Kurt felt dirty thinking it but he thought that the boy was _very _hot. Maybe Rachel's taste wasn't so bad after all...

"Kurt? Is that you?" asked a voice. Kurt nodded, speechless, staring at the man's gorgeous eyes. Wait- that question had not come from the boy. It had come from somewhere behind him.

Kurt's heart sunk as he spotted another boy, who he guessed was his real date. He held flowers and wasn't that tough on the eyes, but he just didn't compare to the other man. Kurt looked back at him one more time. He was so stupid. Why had he just _suspected _that that man would be his date. he wasn't that lucky. The man probably wasn't even gay. He turned back to his date.

"Hi. I'm Kurt," he said awkwardly. Right then, he really wanted to just go home. But he had promised Rachel that he would do this, and he wasn't planning on breaking that promise.

"Why hello there. I see you're dressed to impress," flirted the other man.

"Please. I'm _always _dressed to impress," Kurt replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter and update much sooner! And I will send you mental cookies**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's chapter two for y'all. This one moves pretty quickly, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but I hope you like it. **

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Sebastian as they waited for their waitress to come.

"Well, I'm in my school's glee club. You know, singing, dancing, all that," Kurt replied. He very specifically didn't mention the name of his school. He wasn't a huge fan of telling personal information to strangers.

"I'm in my school's glee club, but I'm more into the dancing. If you know what I mean." Sebastian winked. It took all of Kurt's willpower not to flinch.

"So how do you like glee club?" Kurt asked, trying to make it seem as though he had _not _ understood what Sebastian meant.

"Yup. But I never get any solos. It sucks. I'm way better than the snobby lead vocalist, Blaine," Sebastian spat. This was obviously a pretty touchy topic, so Kurt decided to move on.

"I wonder what is taking that waitress such a long time," Kurt wondered. Sebastian chuckled. Kurt was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

When Sebastian didn't say anything in reply, Kurt's eyes lingered to the boy he had seen earlier. Of course. He was sitting with a girl. Just his luck.

"Hello boys, here's the food that you ordered! Please enjoy!" said the lady as she lay their meals out in front of them.

"Bon appetit," said Sebastian, smiling. Kurt managed a smile himself. They both started eating their food. It was ver tempting to just sit and stare at the boy with the curly hair, but Kurt restrained himself. He may not like the Sebastian boy, but he did know what was rude.

Once they had finished eating and payed (it did not go unnoticed to Kurt that Sebastian only payed for his own food) the two of them walked outside together.

"That was fun," said Sebastian, smiling at Kurt. Kurt got a bad feeling. His instincts wee telling him to go.

"Right. Fun. You know, I really have to go-" Sebastian slammed his lips into Kurt's with so much force that Kurt almost fell to the ground. He let out a yelp of distress and Sebastian took advantage of it, sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pushed him away, "Get off of me! Get off of-"

"Quiet down and kiss me," growled Sebastian before he dove in for another kiss. Kurt struggled, trying to push him off, but Sebastian was a whole lot stronger than he looked. Kurt was helpless.

"Noooo! Stop it!" he cried out, tears spilling down his face. Sebastian had gone for his neck now, and Kurt could feel his perfect skin being defaced by Sebastian's teeth.

"Get off of him you asshole!" said a voice from the door. Kurt looked up. It was the curly haired boy he'd seen before.

"Help me!" Kurt screamed in distress. The boy charged towards the boys and ripped Sebastian away from Kurt.

"Get off of me you stupid bitch!" called out Sebastian, slugging the boy in the face. In return, the boy slammed Sebastian to the ground.

"Sebastian?" the curly haired boy asked in shock.

"What the hell dude? Get out of my way!" shouted Sebastian. He came at the other boy again, but was punched in the stomach.

"Go!" shouted the boy. Sebastian glared at him, then ran off. The curly haired boy walked over to Kurt.

"You okay?" he said gently. Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of my jacket.

"I'm fine. Well. No I'm not. Look at me! I'm a wreck," Kurt collapsed into tears, burying his head in his arms. He sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. After a while he became conscious of the fact that someone's hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey. I know that if I said it was okay I would be degrading your pain. It's not okay. But he's gone now. Besides, you still look fabulous," he said, smiling at Kurt. Kurt wiped his eyes again and smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"My name is Blaine by the way," said the boy.

"I'm Kurt. Don't you have a girlfriend waiting inside?" asked Kurt. Blaine snorted.

"Nope. No girlfriend," Blaine replied.

"What? But I saw you with a girl just now? I mean, I wasn't staring but-"

"Oh, that was just a friend of mine. It's sort of a long story," Blaine chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, so I have a brother. his name is Cooper. Anyways, that girl, her name is Danielle, she likes my brother. I think they look pretty adorable together, being the hopeless romantic I am, and I agreed to play matchmaker."

"Well, um, Blaine, it was nice meeting you, even if the situations were a little, um, undesirable," Kurt smiled.

"Hey, um, do you maybe want to, you know, exchange phone numbers or something? I mean, we don't have to-"

"Give me your phone," Kurt said. Blaine complied, and Kurt typed in his number.

"I think I'm going to leave now. Thank you," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Anyone would have helped you. I hope you find someone that's better for you," he said, then left.

Kurt dialed in Rachel's phone number. It only rang once before Rachel picked up.

"How did it go? Did you like him? I bet you liked him. Did you have a good time?"

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you! Oh my goodness, are you two, like, for real dating now? I knew this would work!"

'No. I mean he forcibly kissed me. I was unwilling."

"Oh my god! Kurt, are you okay? I am so sorry! he seemed so nice! Come to my house. Now."

"I'm okay, I guess. A guy came and helped me. Look, I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes.

"I'll be waiting.

**To Be Continued**

**Review for a sneak peek of the next chapter and mental cookies!**


End file.
